ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Day Unlike Any Other Day
This is the first episode of AnTEN: Rebooted. Synopsis 13 year old Anton Martin spots a mysterious watch in his attic. Little does he know the extraterrestrial powers that will open up to him. Transcript (We see a classroom labeled "Physics" and a bunch of students sitting in front of a rather elderly lokking teacher.) (Teacher) Remember, this assignment costs 25% of your grade! (He notices a Caucasian boy wearing a black shirt with green sleeves, blue cargo shorts and black shoes is sleeping on his desk.) (Teacher) Somebody, please wake up Mr. Martin! (A burly boy sitting next to the sleeping boy gives him a wet willie, waking him up and startling him.) (Boy or Anton) Agh! (The entire class erupts in laughter, except him. Even the teacher stiffs a chuckle, who hands him a pink slip and he reads it.) (Anton, thinking) Oh snap! Another detention? I'm so dead! (The burly boy laughs at him again as everyone leaves the room.) (Anton enters the house as he tosses his backpack to the couch.) (Anton) It's so annoying! I'm tormented on a daily basis by Leon, getting a crap, no a f**k ton of homework and now I got a detention?! Man, middle school bites! (Voice from upstairs) Anton, no swearing in the house! For that, go clean the attic! (Anton groans as he heads to the attic with a broom and dust pan.) (Anton, mumbling as he cleans) Stupid school, stupid Mr Reynolds, stupid Leon! (As he lifts up a box, it falls and a black watch with a green stripe in the middle with an Omnitrix symbol on it. Anton takes notice of it and picks it up.) (Anton) Whoa. Weird watch. (He reaches for it and puts it on, triggering a green flash from it. A hologram identical to Omniverse pops up.) (Anton) Wuh? (He presses the symbol on the watch and appears in a green background.) TRANSFORMATION BEGIN (Anton's upper torso grows and turn silver. His stomach turns black His limbs are engulfed in flames and once they clear, they leave black limbs with silver metallic armor. His hands turn black. He loses his nose, mouth and ears. His hair bursts into flames and his head turns silver, metallic and begins to resemble the top of a volcano. His eyes turn green. The Astrotrix symbol appears on his chest.) TRANSFORMATION END (Anton) AAAAHHHHHH! I'm some sort of living flamethrower monster! (Anton begins running around frantically screaming.) (Anton) My life is over! I'll be disowned by my parents, live on the streets and be forced to resort to crime! (Anton accidentally sets a box on fire.) (Anton) Oh crap! Dad's old golf trophies! I'm so dead! (He hyperventilates loudly, then stops.) (Anton, to himself) OK, Martin, calm down. I bet this is all just my mind messing with me due to stress or something. (Dad's voice from upstairs) Do I smell smoke from the attic? (Anton, frantically) Nope. Not my mind messing with me! (We hears footsteps coming to the attic.) (Anton) Dad's coming? What do I do, what do I do? (The Astrotrix beeps, then Anton reverts to normal in a burst of green light.) (Anton) Hey, I'm back to normal? (Dad comes in to the attic with a fire extinguisher.) (Dad, worriedly) Where's the fire? Where's the fire? (Anton) Um, what fire, Dad? (Dad looks around, then goes back downstairs. Anton looks at the Astrotrix.) (Anton) I've gotta get this thing off me! (Anton tries prying it off with a crowbar, to no avail.) (Anton) Won't come of? Then I just won't use you then! (Anton walks to the back of the house to put a full trash bag in a trash can. As he is going back inside, he hears police sirens wailing. He looks at the Astrotrix.) (Anton) OK watch. I'll use you one more time, but give me a monster with super speed or something. (He activates the Astrotrix, and scrolls through it.) (Anton, scrolling) Looks lame. Looks like a bird. Looks useless. Looks promising. (He presses an icon and slams the core, triggering a transformation.) TRANSFORMATION BEGIN (Anton's skin turns blue as he turns taller and slightly more muscular as his hair disappears. The Astrotrix appears on his chest as a yellow lightning circuitry appears around his body. His shirt becomes a singlet as his pants turn black and a green belt shaped like a lightning bolt appears across his waistline. He strikes a pose a his eyes turn pure green.) TRANSFORMATION END (Anton) Hmm...interesting. (He runs past a police car.) (Anton) Try to keep up, cops! (He circles the robbers in a circle of yellow lightning.) (Anton) Sorry, soon to be jailbirds, but no money for you! (Robber #1) What kind of lame quip is that supposed to be, blue lightning dude? (Anton, thinking) Blue Lightning? I like it! Also, that fire guy. I'm calling him Flamethrower! (Blue Lightning punts Robber #1 away flying. Robber #2 fires bullets at him, who '''flicks them back to his face, killing him. '(#BewareBlueLightning) He hands a banker the money.)'' (Banker) Thanks, blue guy! (BL) All in a day's work! (Figure) The Astrotrix is in use. (Voice) Instantly retrieve it for me. (Figure) Very well, master Xergox. (Anton is walking out of the school, scrolling through his aliens for the fun of it.) (Anton, thinking) This watch is actually pretty cool! I just might keep it. (Suddenly, four shooting stars land on the ground. Anton takes a closer look at them. They reveal to be metallic pods and they construct into four tall grey robots, prompting everyone to flee in fear.) (Robot #1) Earth child, hand over the Astrotrix and your demise shall be quick and painless. (Anton looks at his right wrist.) (Anton) You mean my watch? (Robot #2) That is no mere "watch", it is a highly dangerous Level 20 DNA Alterer. Hand it over. (Anton, sternly) Make me. (Robots) Very well. (They aim their blasters at Anton, who rolls away and hides behind the school, quickly scrolling through the Astrotrix.) (Anton) OK watc-Astrotrix, give me something that can fight off armed robots! (He slams the core.) TRANSFORMATION BEGIN (Anton becomes shorter as he turns blue. Black stripes appear on his checks and forehead as his eyes turn pure green as his shirt sleeves cover his entire arm and his pants turn green. He then sprouts a blue tail and gains other cat-like features including cat ears as the Astrotrix symbol appears on his forehead.) TRANSFORMATION END (Anton runs to the front of the building to face off with the robots.) (Anton) What the-I'm just a cat! (Robot #3 shoots Anton, who splits in two.) (Anton) Duplication? Nice! And to think I called this dude useless! (The two Antons split and grin.) (Anton) Well, well, well- (Anton #2)-four against four!- (Anton #3)-now it's a fair fight! (Anton #4 blows a raspberry. A bunch of girls walk to the Antons.) (Girls) Aw! So cute! (Antons, blushing) We're not cute! We're Dupli-Kats! (A laser hits Anton #4, killing him in a flash of green light.) (Antons) No! (The three Dupli-Kats split twice, now there are twelve Dupli-Kats, and jump on the robots, beating them. The robots throw all of them in the air and shoot them, killing them, except the original.) (Dupli-Kat) No! You'll pay for that! (He scratches a robot multiple times, severing its arm. It tosses him away to the ground. He gets up and creates 11 clones and they all start clawing the robots.) (Dupli-Kat #6) Take that! (Dupli-Kat #10) And that! (They successfully defeat the robots and high five.) (Dupli-Kat #8) Aw yeah! We rule! (Dupli-Kat #5) Anton Martin for the win! (The robots glow red and fuse, catching the Dupli-Kats' attention.) (Dupli-Kat #7) No problem! We'll just- (The Dupli-Kats suddenly fuse and revert.) (Anton) Dammit! (He pops up the hologram, but it shows a warning signal.) (Anton) Dang! It's on recharge mode! (The robots toss a car at Anton, who screams and runs away. The robot launches it hand at Anton, clinging him to a wall. The robot struts to Anton and grabs his Astrotrix hand and starts fiddling with it. This causes it to glow green and sends a shock wave to blast the robot away.) (Anton, activating the Astrotrix) Yes! I'm back in action! (He slams the core.) TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE (Anton turns taller and more muscular as he turns into solid rock. His chin grows bigger as his head turns flat. He gains a black vest with short green sleeves. His eyes turn green and the Astrotrix symbol appears on his chest.) TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE (Anton) Alright! Now we're talking! (Anton delivers a swift punch to the robot, who is sent flying. It stops in mid-air and shoots a barrage of lasers at Anton, who simply dusts himself off. It flies at Anton, who smacks it down.) (Anton) DE-NIED! (Anton pummels the robot on the ground, creating a crater.) (Robot) Ugh... (Anton) Here's a tip! Don't mess with Rockhard! (The robot weakly flies away.) (Robot) Mark my words. I'll be back, child. And I'll be back with an entire- (Rockhard tosses a boulder at it, demolishing it. Anton demorphs and looks at the Astrotrix.) (Anton) Now I know people want this thing, I must protect it! END Characters * Anton Martin (debut) * Leon Vince (debut) * Mr Reynolds (debut) * Robert Martin (debut) * Girls (debut) Villains * Robbers * Amalgam Robot Aliens Used * Flamethrower (debut) * Blue Lightning (debut) * Dupli-Kat (debut) * Rockhard (debut) Trivia * This is the debut episode of AnTEN: Rebooted. * It is revealed Anton goes to Redwood Grove Junior High School. * This episode reveals the show is for mature audiences. Category:Episodes